The Fable Wiki talk:Manual of Style
Proposed additions I would like to propose two additions to the Standards in the MoS: *Gender ambiguity *Quotation mark style :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Gender ambiguity We do not currently have a standard for gender ambiguity, and as such there are numerous occurrences of he/she/his/her/him/her (etc) and also they/their/them (etc). There are also occurrences of one style being changed to the other. The most obvious of these is with regards to the Hero of Bowerstone and the Hero of Brightwall. My personal preference is to use singular they in as many cases as possible, as it allows the page to flow better. We would then only use "he/she" when it is necessary to avoid ambiguity where other forms of "they" could also have a meaning. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Quotation mark style This is regarding whether commas and full-stops go inside quotation marks or outside. Since the wiki uses British English, I propose we standardise to the British style logical punctuation. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'll start with the easy one. For the sake of grammatical integrity, I vote that we follow the British style of punctuation. I know I'm guilty of violating that one. :As for gender ambiguity, I'm conflicted (and short on time). I'm not crazy about either option, but I'd like to wait and see if we get some more input. Finally, for my information, in The Journey, is the Hero of Brightwall referred to as a male or female, and is this affected by a Fable III save file? Thanks. TheIndifferentist (Talk) 21:10, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :I took a stab at rewriting A Marriage of Inconvenience with non-specific gender references. If this approach is acceptable I will do Till Death Do Us Part the same way. These are the two most confusing quests as far a hero gender is concerned. As far as quotation puntuation I need to study the topic a little more as my "English" is still improving.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:03, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :I think that I understand the proposed change for Quotation mark style and I'm quite happy to go with it. Not sure where to start with that but I'll try my best to change it where appropriate. The idea of gender ambiguity I am also quite happy to adopt the single use of "they" to represent the Hero. I might have already been doing that but correct me if I'm wrong. WikiaWizard (talk) 14:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- So it appears we have had no more input on these two proposals. If there are no further comments, I will add the Quotation mark style to the MoS. I'd like more input on Gender ambiguity before a decision is made for that, however. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Since there has been no more input on gender ambiguity, the next time I remember to look at this page I will add it to the MoS, barring any objections. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:28, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Per the above message, since I just looked at this page, I have added the proposed guideline on gender ambiguity. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:43, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Article Layout - Other sections I'm sorry about deviating away from the current topic slightly but I thought that this could be something useful to bring up. I've noticed that on most articles there are additional section headings which are not mentioned in the MoS. Section headings like "Notes","Bugs/Glitches" and "Trivia" are common and are not here (though I'm sure that rules about what is counted as "Trivia" was here at one point...). What order are these meant to be in and what are the rules about what can be listed under each heading? Thanks --WikiaWizard (talk) 18:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :It should be Notes, then Bugs, then Trivia. The criteria for what is considered trivia is at Project:Policy#Trivia. Notes are for whenever something is noteable but doesn't fit well within the article. Bugs/Glitches are (usually) in the form of bulleted lists. Do you want a section added to the MoS to reflect this? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure really. I think that it's something that we should keep consistsent throughout the Wiki but it isn't of vital importance. I'll carry on editiing pages to fit this layout when needed but if you also think that we should mention this on the article then I say yes. --WikiaWizard (talk) 09:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Proposed Addition: Videos Something I've been wanting to bring up for a while, that I've just remembered thanks to the influx of brilliant new Anniversary videos we're getting, is that we don't have a standard for video display. lists all the videos and where they're used, and there seems to be a number of different styles floating around. The style I would like to propose is one based partly on what we used on the Fable: The Journey page, and partly on how images are displayed. *'Main' videos are displayed at 450px left-aligned in their own section. *Other videos are displayed inline, right-aligned at 300px or 180px (as the content allows), or left-aligned in a Videos section at 300px. *Videos are never centre-aligned. **...except in a 2-col video gallery, in which videos are 300px. Note that a video larger than 400px will play in-situ, while one smaller than 400px will play in the popup lightbox. (This is the precendent behind the image sizes above.) Comments and thoughts, please. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I'd first like to say thank you for keeping my videos on this site, it's been helping tremondously. I'm glad I looked at the talk page because I was just about to say "there's no video section in the manual". If I ever want to add videos in the future, I'd like to know what the rules are and a universal rule is always good to have. :) I don't do a lot of editing on this wiki so I'm not sure how much my opinion matters, but I think that 300px is a good size, even for a main video. 450 seems a bit big, but I also have a bigger monitor, so it's all in the eye of the beholder, really. I think 300 as a universal size would probably work nicely. Nixerix (talk) 03:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :Since there has been no more input on video standard, the next time I remember to look at this page I will add it to the MoS, barring any objections. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:28, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Per the above message, since I just looked at this page, I have added the proposed guideline on video display. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:43, June 17, 2016 (UTC)